Familiar Voices
by JShark419
Summary: Duncans going to a party hosted by Geofff. He doesn't know the real him anymore and wants a change. Will he get it? What will happen when a voice of the past shows up? And then more happens, like the threat of physical violence. Rated T for some violence and language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TD or RR.**

 **Dedicated to Dr. Psycho. He requested a Gwuncan and here it is. Hope you all like.**

 **Reviews would be appreciated.**

* * *

Duncan walked down the aisle of the convenience store with a smirk on his face. He held a few items within his hands.

The delinquent looked down at them. One item per hand. Two twelve packs of...Coca Cola.

He reached the register and set his beverages on the conveyor belt. He watched as it slid down and across the scanner, as the cashier scanned them for it's prices.

"$17.82," she said to him.

Duncan dug out his wallet and handed her a twenty bill. "How about you come back to my place and enjoy these with me?" He wriggled his unibrow at her.

She handed him his change, with a quirked eyebrow, "Not if you were the last guy on earth."

This didn't deter Duncan from trying again. "You're pretty feisty, aren't you?"

"Ew, get, before I get the manager," she spat at him, "I know how you play."

"I play pretty good," Duncan smirked at her, "don't I?"

She grabbed a reciever and threatened to dial, "I'm warning you."

"I'm not afraid of no manager," Duncan huffed.

"You should," the cashier grunted at him, "he's friends with the warden at the county jail."

"We're best friends," Duncan chuckled, "So how about, you stop, playing hard to get? And come with me, I'll make it worth your while."

The cashier dialed a few buttons and put the reciever to her ear, "Yeah, we have an issue you might want to address out here."

Duncan suddenly remembered he had to be somewhere, "As a matter of fact, I already have plans tonight." He scurried off.

The cashier just snorted as she watched him high tail it. "That scared him away," she said as she looked down at the detached cable leading from the phone. "Things been needing a fix for weeks now."

* * *

Duncan walked out of the store and into the parking lot. After the train wreck that was Total Drama, he just wanted his old life back. But people saw his performances. They knew he was a player, so getting a girl was not easy. And for the other side, he couldn't hang with his old buddies anymore, they saw his act back in TDAS.

"Damn, little bird," he growled to himself.

Tonight may be a big break for him though. He had reconciled his friendship with an old face. A long time friend invited Duncan to a get together.

"Get together," Duncan chuckled as he remembered, "not his words, more like his girlfriends."

Duncan got into his vehicle and set the sodas on the passenger seat. He set his rear view mirror on himself, "this bachelor is on the prowl. Perhaps tonight will fix that." He stared at his reflextion as he said that.

Just then he heard a ringing. With a quick incentive, he answered his phone.

"Yo, Duncan, you on your way man!"

"Yeah, Geoff, I am," Duncan chuckled, "Just picked up the soda."

"Sweet!" Geoff whooped from the other end, "this party is going to be so rad."

"I bet it is," Duncan said, "I'll be there in ten."

"Gotcha, see yah when you get her bra," Geoff hung up.

Yup, Geoff's throwing a mad crazy party and he invited Duncan to it.

Duncan looked at his passenger seat, "I'm sure glad I'm not the only one picking up stuff. I don't think two dozen cans of soda could hold up aganist 200 party peeps."

With the start of his engine, he was on his way. Geoff wasn't going to be the only familar face at the party, Bridgette would be there to. Hence why it's called a 'get together.' Apparently she got the idea from a show on the Disney channel.

Not to mention, Geoff said he had a major surprise for the Delinquent. Duncan had no idea what it was, but he figured he'd find out when he arrived.

* * *

A few or so however minutes later, he arrived at Geoff's cottage. A normal two story house, with a front porch with an an awning. A huge pool out back as well.

Duncan put his car in park and headed to the front door. As he waddled his way up the steps, the door opened to greet him.

"Duncan, you're here," Geoff ran out. "Dude, this is so awesome."

"Ditto," Duncan said as Geoff gave him a bro hug.

Duncan didn't really know what to do, since he wasn't used to hugs. So he returned it.

Geoff let go, "come on, we're still setting up." He looked at Duncan's empty hands. "Thought you were bringing frizzle pop."

"Soda?" Duncan questioned, "I did." He looked at his empty hands. "I'll be right back."

Geoff nodded as he headed back into the house. Duncan fetched the 'frizzle pop' and headed inside. He set the bag on the kitchen counter. He saw about half a dozen other types of soda alone.

"Are they going in coolers or the fridge," Duncan asked.

"Fridge is fine," Geoff said from the next room over.

Duncan looked in the fridge and saw it packed with other things. No room for his soda. "There's no room."

"I meant the one in the basement," Geoff hollered.

"Want me to bring these other ones down?" Duncan asked.

"Sure, that'd be a big help," Geoff whooped as he walked in with a few bags of his own. "I still need to set out the bowls so we have chips n dip tonight."

"You do that, party animal," Duncan mused. He grabbed a few of the soda bags and headed to the basement, which was the first door down the hall. He headed down the steps.

For something Duncan thought would be dark and depressing, the basement was light all the way. It wasn't a hard stone floor and walls. It actually had hard wood floors and carpet. The walls were done nice to.

"Geoff, really knows, not only how to throw a party," Duncan said as he walked over to the fridge, "he knows where to throw one."

The delinquent opened the door and stuffed the soda inside. He crumbled the bags up and set them on top of the refrigrator.

As he was heading back, he saw something out the corner of his eye. A large pool table. "Huh, gotta play that later."

Heading up the stairs he reentered the kitchen and grabbed more soda, so he would have to bring them down to.

Looking up at Geoff, he saw him gawking out the window.

With a shrug, he assumed it to be more people arriving for his party.

"Hey, Geoff, what times this start anyway?" he asked.

Geoff turned to answer him, "whenever enough peeps show up." He smiled wide.

Typical answer, Duncan thought. "Sounds good. I'll bring these down real quick."

Duncan brought the bags with him to the basement. As he was climbing down the stairs a second time he heard the front door open and a familar face call out.

"Geoff, I'm back. I picked our friend up, along with some.."

Bridgette's voice, Duncan recognized.

That's all he heard before the voices faded away as he decended into the basement. He walked over and stuffed said soda into fridge. There was still room for more, but this was the last of it.

With a sigh, he took a seat in the nearest arm chair. Black leather, very comfortable, he thought.

As he gazed around the room, he let his mind wonder. He could see his reflextion in the plasma screen. "Maybe I should lose this MoHawk?"

"You shouldn't change your signature feature."

Duncan was surprised to hear a someone. He spun around to see Bridgette behind him. "What are you doing down here?"

"Putting a bag of ice in the freezer," she giggled at his reaction. She did as she intended.

Duncan watched her.

"So why do you want to get rid of your MoHawk?" she asked.

"I just think it's time for a change?" he replied.

"Another?" she questioned, a serious tone in her voice.

"I expect people saw you on television," he said.

She nodded.

"People know me now," Duncan snarled, not meaning it at her. "I can't get a girl to save my life. And all my friends deserted me."

Bridgette bit her lower lip as she listened. "It didn't effect me to bad. But I see what you're getting at."

"I just wish the show never happened," Duncan added.

"If you want a change," Bridgette said, "then do it. Just don't change to much. You're a great guy, you just don't act it some times."

With that, Duncan watched Bridgette leave.

Before she got to far though, she stopped at the landing of the steps, she looked at Duncan, "come up when you can. We still need help with setting up."

Duncan nodded, as he sat back down. He didn't really feel like partying anymore. Was he supposed to be a softie? Or was he supposed to be a cold outter shell? Which ever he chose, it didn't change the fact that his life would never go back to what it was.

* * *

Moments later, Duncan was ascending the stairs back to the first floor. As he approached the kitchen, he heard an unsuspecting voice.

"So, the party starts at six?"

"Yeah, Geoff just doesn't like to plan stuff, so I did it for him."

"Huh, that's Geoff for yah, I guess."

Duncan walked into the kitchen, as soon as he did, the two faces looked up at him. "Um, hey!"

"Hey," Bridgette said, the blonde turning to her friend to see how she'd react.

She didn't react much, just a quick, 'hey' before turning and heading out of the room.

"Yeah," Bridgette sighed, "I hoped she'd be happy to see you."

"I wasn't expecting to see her," Duncan said, "Geoff never mentioned Gwen would be here."

"He wanted it to be surprise," Bridgette replied.

"I guess, this isn't how he wanted it to go?" Duncan questioned.

Bridgette shook her head, "He knew you were down. So he hoped if Gwen came it'd cheer you up."

"It was thoughtful," Duncan crossed his arms, "but she wants nothing to do with me. If that's what she wants, fine with me to be honest."

* * *

For the rest of the evening, more people arrived. The rest of the party was set up. And Duncan figured right, Gwen wanted to stay away from him. Which he didn't mind, except in the pit of his stomach, he wished she would acknowledge him.

By night fall, the house was full of partying people. The crowd was very lively.

Geoff was everywhere at every moment.

Duncan stood in the kitchen, where less people were.

Geoff bounced in and saw him, "come on, dude. Come live."

"Nah," Duncan said, looking at the soda in his hands, "I'm fine right here."

"Are you sure due?" Geoff asked.

Duncan nodded.

Geoff grabbed a cup, dumped some soda into it and disapeared, into a crowd of people.

Duncan watched and listened to the music that was playing through out the house. With a bored and lonely tone, he walked down to the basement.

There were a few people down there, but not many. A few of them were playing a game of pool.

"Can I get in?" he asked them.

One dude looked at him and shrugged, "sure. You can play me after I win this game"

Duncan watched as the dude took his turn and sunk a ball into a corner pocket.

"That's game," the dude said. His opponent shrugged and walked away.

"Nice game Kody!" a random partyier cheered.

"Eh, it was easy," the dude named Kody deadpanned.

Kody reset the pool balls into the triangle holder and set them up.

"So you want first?" Kody asked Duncan.

Duncan took a pool cue and lined it with the cue ball. With an easy smack, it rolled pretty fast and hit the large cluster of them. Sending them all into different directions.

Kody chuckled, "You're supposed to sink them."

Duncan watched as nothing was sunk. "I know the rules. I wasn't born yesterday."

"So you say," Kody said, as he lined up his cue stick with the cue ball and shanked it. Watching as it hit the green six which hit the orange five and sunk both at once.

Duncan's jaw dropped, "damn!" Which is what he said when the entire game was played and he only had 1 turn. Kody sunk everything else of his with only three other shots. The last one being used for the eight ball.

"So, want to go again?" Kody asked.

"You go first this time," Duncan suggested.

"This isn't a Tom and Jerry short," Kody said, "So don't worry. I won't sink em all at once."

Duncan just rolled his eyes as he watched. As he watched Kody sink a few on his first shot. He heard voices.

Familiar voices, he turned to see a window. It was level with the ground and it was open a bit, so he could hear people.

He saw a shadow walk past, followed by another.

"Gwen, get back here. You need to listen to me."

"No, you need to leave. Like right now."

"Only after you listen to me. I can be forgiven."

"No, no you can't. Not after what you did."

Duncan heard Gwens voice. The other he didn't know. Out of instinct, he decided to see what was up. So he turned on his heels and headed away from the game.

Kody watched him leave, "where's he going?"

* * *

Duncan raced outside and to the window that he heard voices from. He could hear Kody and the pool game from it.

He scanned the area for what he was looking for. Unlike most of the house, which was busy with Geoff's peeps. The side of the house was cold and empty.

He walked to the front of the house to see if he could see where she was.

"Just get in your car and go. I don't need any more of you."

"Come on Gwen, I said I was sorry."

"I don't want to be hurt any more," Gwen snarled, "now go Rodger."

Duncan saw a scene unfolding by the road. It was kind of dark out, but he could tell who one of the people was. Plus there was some very little light in the sky.

Duncan walked a bit as he watched Gwen deal with a situation.

She was standing with a broad shoulder male on the road next to a car. Duncan looked a the car itself and saw it was the one that brought the pizzas Geoff ordered.

"Go and deliver your damn food and get away from me," Gwen snapped. She turned on her heels and walked away.

She didn't get far as the large dude grabbed her by the arm and made sure she didn't get to far. "You're going to stay and listen to me. You will forgive me."

"I don't have to do anything," Gwen spat bck at him.

Duncan couldn't believe this. Who was this guy?

"Let me go," Gwen demanded. "You can't treat me like this."

"Just listen, that's all I want," Rodger pleaded.

"I've been listening to you for three months," Gwen said, "you haven't changed. I'm done with you."

"I said we're not through," the guy said rather menacingly.

Gwen tried to yank her arm free. "Get out of here, or else I'll file a harassment aganist you."

"You do that and you'll regret it," Rodger snarled.

"Threaten me again and I will," Gwen didn't back down.

Duncan could see he was getting angry.

The guy raised a large muscular arm in the air. "If I can't have you, no one can." He brought his fist down and it landed against Gwen's face. The impact knocked the Goth off her feet.

Duncan gasped as he left forward, "What the hell?"

Rodger turned to see Duncan, "who the heck are you?'

"I'm the guy who's going to kick you're ass for laying your hands on a girl," Duncan snarkled.

"You make me laugh," Rodger chuckled. He then turned serious. "This is none of you're conern. So leave now while you can still walk."

He turned his back to Duncan. "Come on Gwen, you're coming with me."

Gwen felt her face, her eye was throbbing, "get away from me, you brute."

She backed crawled back away from him as he approached.

"You're going to give me a second chance," Rodger towered over her, "and you're going to..."

Rodger felt a minor disturbance from behind him.

"Leave her alone, you ass clown."

Rodger turned and pushed Duncan away. "I said this ain't your business. So get."

"You can't treat Gwen like this," Duncan snarled.

"Duncan," Gwen said, "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure this guy doesn't try anything else," Duncan responded.

Rodger grabbed Duncan by his shirt and hoisted him off his feet. "I offered you your limbs still intact. You ignored me. Prepare for a lesson in listening."

Duncan cringed as Rodger brought a fist back and sent it toward Duncan.

"Leave him alone," Gwen demanded, sending weak hits to Rodgers back.

"We'll have our moment when I'm done with you're hero," Rodger snorted, as he lightly pushed Gwen away, which was pretty forceful to her.

She stumbled backward but didn't fall. She only watched as Duncan struggled in Rodgers grip.

Rodger brought his hand up and down on Duncan, smacking him right in the face. Duncan now had a swollen cheek.

"Get help," Duncan managed to say.

"I can't," Gwen stood frozen.

Rodger pulled his back again and prepared for a more brutal hit. Bringing it faster toward Duncan's face.

Gwen watched as Duncan held his hands up in defense. Which actually caught the bigger dudes fist, stopping the impact.

"What the?" Rodger went wide eye in shock.

"You can't get away with hurting Gwen," Duncan snapped, pushing Rodgers fist away. He then kicked Rodger in the stomach.

The larger dude dropped Duncan to his feet and doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Come, on, Gwen," Duncan walked over to her and saw her bruised eye. Which looked different from the usual swollen eye, since she was pale.

"Yeah, let's go," she agreed.

The two started to walk away, to leave Rodger in his stomach misery. But the larger dude grabbed Duncan by the back of his shirt and yanked him backward.

"Let me go you freak," Duncan spat at him.

"Or what? You're going to kick me again," Rodger chuckled. "I'm going to practice my throwing skills. Let's see how far I can chuck you."

Rodger brought Duncan high into the air. "My personal record is sixty feet."

Duncan wriggled and could not for the life of him get out of Rodgers grip.

Gwen had to think fast. Only thing came to her mind. So she acted as fast as she could. She ran forward and immedately after Rodger was out cold.

How? Simple. Gwen gave one kick that lowered Rodgers defense and when Duncan fell out of his grasp, he landed on the dudes head, knocking him unconsious.

Gwen sighed a breath of relief as she outstretched a hand to help Duncan to his feet.

Duncan looked down at the near dead goon. "Thanks!"

"No, thank you," Gwen appreciated. "You came to me first."

"Who is that guy?" Duncan said, before spitting on the unconsious face.

"An ex," Gwen sighed, "we dated for a while. I made a wrong choice."

Duncan just shook his head, "I'm glad I came when I did. Are you alright?" he turned to her.

"Minus my eyes, I am," she looked concerninly at him, "I should ask you the same question."

Duncan felt his bruised cheek, "I've been hit worse."

A while later blue and red flashing lights took Rodger away. Gwen and Duncan were seen by medical. Both were alright and didn't need a hospital visit.

Duncan watched as the ambulance drove away. He stood beside his vehicle, he was deciding if he should go or not. It's been along day and he was exhausted. Plus his dad would be wondering what happened and he'd like to get the conversation done with tonight instead of the morning.

Gwen saw him and walked over, "you leaving already?"

"Pops probably going to wonder where I am," Duncan replied.

"Well, before you go, I have a question?" she asked.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"I heard from Bridgette earlier you've changed," Gwen replied. "I can see it's obviously true. But I just want a real confirmation from you."

Duncan was just curious to why she was asking him. Just this evening she wanted nothing to do with him. And now she was asking if he's changed. "Prison and television really changed me. So the answer is yes. What kind of change, I'm not certain of yet."

"When you find out, we should have a chat," Gwen informed him.

"What kind of chat?" Duncan asked. "Not a bad one right."

"Depends on which side you choose," Gwen replied, "if it's anything like who I shared a nightful gaze at the stars with, then good."

Duncan quirked his unibrow at her smirk. "Does this mean anything?"

"Only if you make it so," she replied. "We'll talk over coffee in a few days. And then we'll see."

She placed a hand on his chest for a few seconds, which caused a natural reaction of him to grab her hand and hold it within his.

She released her grip and took her hand back, "like you, I'm tired. I need ice for this," she points to her eye, "I recommend the same to you." She pointed to his cheek. She then walked off.

Duncan watched her leave. His hand was still on his chest from where her hand had been. Within his hand was a piece of paper.

She unfolded it and thanks to the light of Geoff's front porch, read what it was.

It was Gwen's phone number.

* * *

 **That's it. Remember to Review.  
** **  
Hoped you like it, Dr. Psycho. c:**


End file.
